


Crave

by LilyofFandoms



Series: Micro Story Prompt Series [4]
Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén
Genre: Crave, M/M, Microfic, hints at nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyofFandoms/pseuds/LilyofFandoms
Relationships: Ortega/Sidestep (Fallen Hero), Ricardo Ortega/Sidestep
Series: Micro Story Prompt Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035756
Kudos: 3





	Crave

“God, I’m so hungry,” he said throwing open the fridge, rummaging inside and pulling some takeout leftovers out, fork at the ready.

Gedeon tried to avoid looking at Ortega’s muscular body leaning against the door frame watching. But he failed as he always did and let his eyes drag up that body showing a bit more age but still in great shape.

“Wha?” he mumbled mouth stuffed with the first bite as he met Ortega’s eyes and smug grin.

“Enjoying the view?”

“I said I was hungry didn’t I?” Gedeon teased because there was little Ortega could do about it here beyond the kiss. Or so he thought.

Closing the gap between them, Ortega pulled the container from Gedeon’s hands and tossed it onto the counter. Sweeping him into his arms. “Funny how you think being at work will stop me from satisfying that hunger of yours.”


End file.
